Povrtnići
Povrtnići is the Croatian dub of VeggieTales, with certain bits of text translated to a Latin script. It was distributed by Word/Everland Entertainment from 1997-2004, before switching to Video Art from 2004-2008, and finally Pa-Dora from 2008-2009. Translations and Voices Dubbing Oddities *The original audio is high-pitched to fit the PAL format. *All non-verbal sounds (such as sneezes, screams, coughs, and laughter) are left undubbed. **However, only one bit of laughter is dubbed in the Croatian version of An Easter Carol. An Easter Carol *All songs in this episode are undubbed. **However, the Croatian dub of Boids dubs one quarter (albeit spoken like a conversation rather than a rap) before leaving the rest undubbed. ***Oddly enough, the audio is left silent during the second half of the song. *Music and sound effects are left silent during dialogue. **Some scenes have parts of the music being repeated or suddenly switching to a different part if characters speak. ***However, one case of this in this episode has Cavis Appythart heard saying "Huh?" repeatedly when his mouth isn't moving onscreen. The Ballad of Little Joe *The music in Belly Button is recomposed, although the original instrumental can be heard during the credits. *Sometimes, everything except the voices has an echo applied to it. Episodes *David i Divovski Krastavac (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igračka Koja je Spasila Božić (The Toy That Saved Christmas *SuperLeon i Korov Tračalica (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj George i Patkica (King George and the Ducky) *Estera... Djevojka Koja je Postala Kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Hrabri Viking Lyle (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Božićna Zvijezda (The Star of Christmas) *Balada o Malom Joeu (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Uskršnja Pjesma (An Easter Carol) Lessons *Lekcija o Samopoštovanju (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lekcija o Snazi Riječi (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Lekcija o Sebičnosti (King George and the Ducky) *Lekcija o Hrabrosti (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) Descriptions Dave and the Giant Pickle David, uzrujan zbog toga što mu ne dopuštaju da se pridruži svojoj braći koja su sva otišla u rat, pomiren sa sudbinom ostaje kod kuće i brine se za farmu. Kada pošalju golemog krastavca da napadne njegovo solo, David se oslanja na Božje učenje i svoje samopoštovanje, pa se suprotstavi čudovištu. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Tisučama godina ljudi slušaju priču čovjeka kojega je pojeo kit! Ali još ju nikada nije pričalo povrće...sve do sada! Pripremite se za pustolovinu Boba Rajčice, Larryja Krastavca i ostalih povrtnica, punu glazbeismijeha, u kojoj su progutani najluckastiji pustolovi. Ovoje priča o Joni i kitu kakvu dosad niste vidjeli- priča iz koje ćemo naučiti da je druga prilika jedan od najboljih poklona koji se mogu dati il primiti. "Jedan od najzabavnijih filmova godine." -Michael Medved, SRN Radio Network An Easter Carol Ebenezer Nezzer je izvan kontrole! Podivljao je puneći London plastičnim uskršnjim jajima, ali koliko dugo mogu njegovi mehanički pilići raditi prije no budu...... spohani?!? U samo jednom nezaboravnom danu i noći Cavis i Millward i anđeo iz glazbene kutije po imenu Hope, moraju uvjeriti Nezzera da je Uskrs puno višeod jaja i slatkiša... Nadahnuta Dickensovim božićnim klasikom, ova VeggieTales priča objašnjava zašto milijuni Kršćana širom svijeta slave Uskrs kroz stoljeća. Fonts *Times New Roman (logo) *Latino Samba (Hrabri Viking Lyle and Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture) *Latino Rumba (Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture's back cover) *Arial (Bonus Features) Gallery DaveCroatian.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle GeorgeCroatian.jpeg|King George and the Ducky Lyle.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking (Low Quality) JonahCroatian.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie JoeCroatian.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe image.jpeg|An Easter Carol Miscellaneous IMG 0541.JPG|Poster for the dub IMG_0552.JPG|A box set containing 3 episodes (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, Esther, and The Ballad of Little Joe) and Pokémon: The First Movie Category:International Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol